1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hoist with a lifting device by means of which a local suspension device connected with the lifting device via a traction mechanism can be raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a hoist with a lifting device is known from DE 25 13 031 C2. The lifting device is connected with a traction mechanism which can be wound up and wound off by the lifting device, a control device being arranged at the free end of the traction mechanism. A load suspension device is fastened to the control device. The control device has a housing to which is fastened a straight, horizontally arranged gripping piece for manipulating the load suspended from the load suspension device. Switching members for controlling the lifting device are arranged in the housing and can be acted upon via switches arranged at the housing. A person grasping the handle can reach the switches with his thumb without having to release the handle. Moreover, a stirrup of high-strength material, e.g. steel, is arranged in the housing. The traction mechanism acts at the upper end of the stirrup and the load suspension device is fastened to the lower end.
This stirrup is constructed as a rectangular frame so as to provide sufficient installation space for the switches inside the housing.
This construction of the housing with the stirrup has proven advantageous for a multitude of uses, but there is a high technical cost involved in providing a moisture-proof sealing of the housing which is divided into an upper part and a lower part. However, this sealing is absolutely necessary for a housing used as an installation space for electrical switching members. A further disadvantage is that undesirable bending moments occur due to the deflection of the flow of forces in the rectangular stirrup when the hoist, particularly the control device, is loaded with greater loads.